bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Obsessionx/Week 4
Currently Listening to: Silence is a Scary Sound Current Time:'' 9:17PM'' So, here we all are again. Week four into Big Brother and there's already a BUNCH of DRAMA in the house. It's ridiculous. I find it soothing to blog about Big Brother. It gives me a chance to think over what happened in tonight's episode and how I would do things and who I would ally myself with. So, here goes. If you haven't heard, Daniele is HOH this week. Her father is prouder than shit by now. It was all sort of obvious of who she was going to nominate. It was, of course, going to be the Veterans, no matter if it was Brenchel or Jordeff. She's allying herself with the newbies, who aren't really newbies anymore, since they've been playing this game for four weeks. It's not like they're professionals, it's just they've played it now. Anyway, Daniele is catapulting herself among the newbies, who she will eventually also backstab to get what she wants, $500,000. I think the best part of tonight's episode was Daniele's HOH room. It was pretty awesome. Everyone stood around and looked at each other. The only one who was really impressed was Lawon, and that's only because he got to wear the HOH robe. I like Lawon. I enjoy him. But otherwise, everyone was just in the room to do some butt-kissing. They all do. The Vets mostly. I think the newbies could give a crap by now. Jeff and Jordan were really nervous about going up on the block. Uh, Daniele told them that she wasn't going after them anymore. I don't blame Jeff and Jordan for not trusting her at first, because she did want to backdoor Jeff last week. But they made a deal that if either Jeff or Jordan won HOH next week, Daniele wasn't going home, and in return, Daniele promised not to send them home. Then she turned around when Rachel and Brendon were up there and said that she hadn't made any deals with anyone. Which I don't blame her, I wouldn't want to do any name dropping to get Rachel whining again. And then there's Adam in his elf costume. I think he's really embracing his inner elf. But like Jeff said, I never imagined an elf would chain smoke. But now that I've seen it, I believe it. But, he's being a really good sport about it and not complaining like some other houseguests would.. Um, to Kalia. I guess I never heard much out of you to begin with. I didn't know that you were in with Daniele and Dominic. It's total news to me. I didn't know that you had ever spoke with the Vets about being in an alliance with them. And suddenly, you think you're a bigshot. I honestly don't like you right now. You're in ranks with Rachel and also, Jen from S8. I never liked her much either. Ranking with Rachel on my list isn't something you want to be doing. I've also been doing some thinking about future seasons of Big Brother.. It would be freaking epic if they slammed Chilltown and Evel Dick in the same house. They would dominate that house and I would just enjoy watching everyone else collapse under their reins. So, if Big Brother does another All-Stars or something like that, seriously, push for Chilltown and Evel Dick. And Daniele. She'd be good too. And then throw Jeff and Jordan in there for good measure. Just so I can watch them be their cute selves together. Speaking of cute selves, did anyone else happen to see Rachel biff on the sidewalk while she was running with Porshe? That was hilarious. I about peed. Porsche was like, 'Uh, okay?' And Jeff was like, 'What the hell?' Jordan was just like, O_O. Anyway, enjoy the rest of Big Brother. I'll be back Thursday with my input on nominations. Love y'all. Jami. Category:Blog posts